


Moments

by Kalloway



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Little moments when Chihiro almost remembers.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> from luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 2014. 'moment'

Sometimes, Chihiro was sure she did remember - it was right there, gathered in little moments that almost felt unrelated, but...

She tore at a photo album to get at a picture of herself as a child holding a handful of flowers as she stood in front of a river running through the city. But the memory was gone before it was fully there and for a long moment she ached.

Chihiro taped it to the wall above her desk anyway.

Stopping into a new shop that sold soap and candles, the scents nearly overwhelmed her and she felt like she was falling out of her body until she ran out to the street and sucked in deep breaths of stale city air. When she went back in, she was fine and not a one of her friends had noticed her absence.

She left with a full bag of soap not to wash with and candles not to burn. At night she just pulled them out and breathed them in and hoped eventually it would all come back.

Every now and then she dreamed of flying...

And more and more, she got the feeling she was just waiting. Chihiro would wait - someday it would all finally be clear.


End file.
